


Rings

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: A continuation of the AU I started with my first fics for this ship; a more formal commitment is made.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 6





	Rings

Snafu was well aware there would not be, could not be, a wedding like anyone else would have. Despite the fear and stigma, he did kind of want one, but knew that they’d have to have their own version of it. 

So long as Eugene said yes.

He’d nearly asked four different times now-once when they’d first gotten off the train in Maryland, again the night they’d moved into their apartment, almost one night while out walking, and nearly the day they’d gone bird-watching. He didn’t want to rush Eugene, but at the same time he wanted to show him just how much he loved him. It would be mostly for them, the two shining golden rings he’d bought at the pawn shop down the road one afternoon while Eugene was at the library, but damned if he didn’t want so badly to put that ring on Eugene’s finger.

It was almost maddening, how he kept losing his nerve. How it never felt ‘perfect’ enough a time to ask. It wore at him, the rings safe in a small box in his trousers pocket, but not where they were supposed to be-being worn. 

“Something wrong?” Eugene asked. “You’ve been jumpy as all get out lately. I know those kids with the fireworks last weekend were rough, but I think they’re out of them now. Hopefully won’t shoot off anymore for awhile.” 

Snafu was sat beside him on the couch, attempting and failing to read a book Eugene had recommended to him. Instead he kept focusing on why he hadn’t asked, why now wasn’t a good enough time. 

“Hey,” Eugene set down his book and leaned over to him, placing a soft kiss on his face. “If you want to talk about it, if that’ll help, then talk. Whatever you need.” 

Before he could really process what he was doing, he was down on one knee in front of Eugene, his book forgotten and fallen to the floor.

“You all right?” Eugene had his head cocked to the side, absolutely adorably.

Snafu nodded, then yanked out the ring box from his pocket. “I know…I mean, we can’t do it the way others do. Like Sid, and everyone else, but–” 

Eugene leaned forward and pressed a hand to Snafu’s face, and Snafu felt he could have wept. “What are you talking about? I mean, I have an inkling, but…” 

It was dead silent for a moment before Snafu found his voice again. “Marry me. Please. I know it won’t be like everyone else, and we can’t really tell anyone but–” 

He opened the ring box, his hands shaking, and pulled one of the rings out. “I tried to get it sized right, if it isn’t we can get it fixed, I promise, I–” 

Eugene pressed a kiss to his lips, and slowly grabbed the ring from his hands. “Yes.” 

Now he really couldn’t stop shaking. “You mean it? I mean, some people might figure it out, we can always move if they do, I won’t let anyone hurt you I swear I just…I want to belong to you. To us.” 

“You’re blabbering, you know that?” Eugene asked playfully. 

Snafu nodded. 

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen you do that,” he replied as he slipped the ring onto his ring finger. 

“Look what you’ve done to me,” Snafu stammered as he took the other ring and tried to place it on his own finger, nearly dropping it. 

Eugene’s hands were on his then, taking the ring and ever so gently moving to place it properly on Snafu’s ring finger. “There. We’re official.” 

“Not yet we’re not,” Snafu said. He’d had this part of things, as silly as it was, planned for ages as well. It would make Eugene smile. “I have to get our priest first!” 

“Our what? Who?” Eugene laughed as he watched Snafu jog down the hall, then back to the living room with Queen in his arms. 

“Now see, she can be our officiant, since she’s royalty and all,” Snafu said. “Go on Queen.” 

Queen meowed back at him, and he ran with it. 

“Why yes, Queenie dear, I do take Eugene “Sledgehammer” Sledge to be my lawfully and lovingly wedded husband.” 

Queen yawned, licked a paw, then meowed again. 

Eugene was grinning and blushing, but managed his part. “I don’t speak cat, but if that was me being asked if I take Merriell “Snafu” Shelton to be my lawfully and lovingly wedded husband, then I do.” 

Queen looked at each of them, then promptly trotted away down the hall. 

“I think that means we can kiss,” Eugene laughed, and dropped down to the floor to wrap Snafu up in his arms and kiss him breathless.

“We gotta celebrate,” Snafu shouted once they came back up for air. “Where’s the whiskey?” 

“No time for that,” Eugene said, and pulled him back before he could wriggle away. 

“Oh no? What do you have in mind then?” Snafu asked, though he had a feeling he knew exactly what Eugene was thinking about. 

Eugene answered by standing and pulling Snafu up with him, then leading him to the bedroom. They’d done the same thing a thousand times before, but it was even better now, with that glint of gold on Eugene’s hand. 

It was a race then, to undress and reach bare skin as quickly as possible in between kisses and quick moments to stop and smile at each other, at the rings on their hands. 

It was all perfect, as they flopped onto the bed. Except for one thing, normally not a bother, but this night…

“Gunner, darling? Maybe you wanna go sit on the couch, huh? Queen won’t bother you, her and lil Sid are in the open linen closet,” Eugene said, moving to look at Gunner, who was staring them down. 

“I know we don’t normally kick you out,” Snafu started. 

“Maybe we should’ve been,” Eugene whispered. “Has he always watched us like this?” 

Snafu was uncomfortably hard, and not wanting to wait a second longer. Judging by Eugene’s reactions to his touch, he didn’t want to wait either. “Gunner, you either gotta not stare or go elsewhere, bud. Tonight’s special. Any other night after this, whatever, but tonight–” 

Gunner trotted forward and jumped onto the bed to lay in between them. 

“You gotta be fuckin’ kidding me,” Snafu sighed, then laughed. “You little shit.” 

Eugene petted Gunner, who purred happily. “He means well, I think. Trying to congratulate us.” 

Snafu pressed kisses to Eugene’s free hand. “Could have waited to do that after we were done.” 

“What makes you think this isn’t an all night thing tonight?” Eugene smiled sweetly, but it was somehow the best and dirtiest thing Snafu had ever seen. 

“You gonna wear me out?” Snafu grinned. 

“Only if you’re prepared to do the same to me,” Eugene replied as Gunner finally got up and padded out of the bedroom. 

“Yes, darlin’“ Snafu said, leaning over where Gunner had been to kiss his husband. 

His husband. 

He was never going to get sick of that, and he couldn’t believe he’d waited so long to make it happen.


End file.
